Sentimentos incontrolaveis
by Ninjin.chan
Summary: OMFK, O DEIDARA AVANÇOU NO SASORI, E AGORA? O: leia e descubra hehehehee x: ALERTA YAOI- não gosta, não leia ; Sasoxdei


Era a tarde de um sábado extremamente tedioso

Era fim de tarde de um sábado extremamente _tedioso_. No esconderijo da Akatsuki estavam apenas duas pessoas, um loiro e um ruivo. Eles estavam em uma sala não muito grande e escura. No aposento se encontrava um pequeno sofá aparentemente velho, uma escrivanhia e uma cadeira de madeira logo à frente. O ruivo estava sentado no chão recostado à parede e o loiro estava ali perto, deitado no chão com os braços atrás da cabeça, já estava saindo do sério. Ele era do tipo de pessoa que não conseguia ficar quieto por muito tempo, seu nome era Deidara. Já o ruivo nem se importara, ficaria ali sentado sem fazer nada por horas, o nome era Sasori.

Deidara tinha os olhos azuis e cabelos loiros compridos, a primeira vista qualquer um o confundiria com uma garota, o cabelo tinha uma franja comprida que cobria apena um dos olhos e atrás tinha um rabo de cavalo levantado realmente estranho. Sasori tinha os olhos castanho-avermelhados e cabelos ruivos curtos.

Eles faziam parte de um organização perigosa de ninjas que traíram suas vilas e que são extremamente fortes, denominada 'Akatsuki', atualmente o grupo é formado por 9 integrantes, estes são: O líder, **Pein** _cabelos ruivos, cheio de pircings, olhos alaranjados que parecem conter um tipo de espirais_; **Konan** _cabelos e olhos azuis, normalmente usa o cabelo preso em um coque e uma flor branca presa no mesmo_; **Zetsu** _aparência similar à de uma planta, possui dupla personalidade, sua pele aparenta ser dividida em duas cores, preta e branca_; **Itachi** _cabelos pretos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos vermelhos_; _**Hidan**__ cabelos brancos puxados para trás, olhos brancos_; **Kakuzu** _cabelos pretos normalmente tapados por um pano branco segurados por sua bandana, olhos verdes, com algumas cicatrizes no rosto_; **Kisame **_pele e cabelos azuis, olhos amarelos, aparência similar a de um tubarão_; **Deidara** e **Sasori**.

Eles tinham a missão de vigiar o esconderijo, enquanto os outros membros do grupo estavam ausentes.

- _Danna.._ – era assim que o loiro costumava chamar o ruivo – .._não aguento mais, vou explodir de tanto tédiooo!_ – reclamara.

- _Faça-me esse favor_. – respondeu o Ruivo, com a voz fria de sempre.

- _Ahh, você é muito chato, un!_ – disse Deidara emburrado.

- _Unf.._ – foi o que disse antes de fechar os olhos, cansado.

- ... – o loiro se levantou e foi caminhando até o amigo, sentando-se logo ao seu lado.

- ... – Sasori abriu os olhos novamente e encarou o amigo.

- _Danna.._ – ele avançou no amigo, prensado-o contra a parede, prendendo-o com seus braços, deixando seus rostos perigosamente próximos. – _..estou entediado, me entretenha, un!_ – falou o loiro com um tom malicioso na voz.

- _Deidara, pare com essas brincadeiras ridículas._ – Sasori falava enquanto empurrava o loiro de cima de si, tendo certa dificuldade pois ele estava fazendo muita força contra a parede.

- _Brincadeiras, un?_ – fixou seus olhos nos do outro. – _Eu estou falando sério._ – Ele agora estava com um olhar assustador, o próprio Sasori chegou a se assustar. Não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido ao amigo para deixá-lo assim do nada.

- _Deidara, qual seu problema? Largue-me!_ – ainda tentava livrar-se do outro, que a cada segundo se aproximava ainda mais, ele já estava começando a se irritar.

- _Não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, un! _– Deidara pegou os pulsos do Akasuna e os segurou com força em cima da cabeça do mesmo.

- _O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, DEIDARA?_ - O ruivo gritou, o outro estava fora de controle, não iria mais tolerar esse comportamento.

E então Deidara tocou seus lábios nos do outro, Sasori ficou sem reação, sentindo a língua do loiro penetrando em sua boca, explorando cada canto da mesma. Ele tentava soltar seus braços das mãos do Iwa, quando finalmente conseguiu. O ruivo empurrou o outro, fazendo-o bater as costas no sofá. Ele fechou os olhos pelo impacto, e ficou meio tonto, não enxergava direito, estava tudo meio nublado. Quando recobrou a visão, notou o que havia feito, isso foi como um 'choque de realidade' para o loiro.

- _Danna..eu..n-não sei o que deu em mim..eu... me d-desculpe.. _– Deidara abriu a porta do lugar que estava e foi correndo para seu quarto.

Sasori ficou ali, parado, pasmo. Então pensou que seria melhor ele ir dormir e resolver isso amanhã.

xxx

**Fim do primeiro cap.**

NÃO ME MATEM foge eu sei que ta super podre XD mas é que eu não sirvo pra escrever D:

EEEEE é a minha primeira fic..primeira fic da minha vida inteira ok? XD

foge das pedras Eu aceito dicas, conselhos, xingamentos, elogios, aceito qualquer coisa 3 é só clicar no botãozinho de reviews c: foge

SASODEI FOREVER YEAH


End file.
